Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord
(パンクキャットブラウンピンク) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 24 worn by Mel Shido. It resembles the Punk Cat White Yellow Coord, Punk Cat Purple Coord, Punk Cat White Red Coord, Punk Cat Red Coord, Punk Cat Blue Coord and the Punk Cat Green Coord. User Appearance Top A brown and fuchsia striped top worn under a brown vest with a band of white going down the middle where the zipper resides, partially up. The white bands are lined by studs, one of which is a paw print. Around the middle of the torso is stitching. A brown enamel jacket is worn over this with a fuchsia stripe going down the arm with black string laced over it. Studs adorn the wrists, along with a decorative buckle, shoulder, and the collar, where check fabric resides. The sleeve cuffs are striped. Several decorative ornaments reside on each side of the chest, including a green, black, and white guitar with writing, badges and pins, and the word ROCK written in pink, yellow, purple, and green. Two silver chains connect the sides, with one hanging beneath the guitar. The user gains a string choker with a paw print charm. Bottoms A three ruffled layer skirt of fuchsia, the middle is solid and the top and bottom are plaid. Around the bottom of each layer is striping of white and a pleat brown layer. Over the skirt are brown strips that hang down it and circle it, covered in silver studs to match the belt, which has a cat head buckle. Three straps hang from this to the back of the skirt, one layer a white band covered in studs, pins, and patches, followed by a chain link, and a pearl chain with alternating paw prints and cat head dangles. Sewn to the back is a furry brown cat tail. Shoes Brown boots with a fuchsia tongue laced by black string. The platform sole and chunk heel is brown with black accent, and across the foot and around the top of the boot is a dark brown studded strap with silver, cat-head shaped buckle and decorative pins. Each leg has a unique knee-sock attached to studded garter straps with a cat head buckle, one being solid brown, the other brown and fuchsia striped. Accessory Furry brown cat ears with fuchsia color inside and beige fluffy hair. One silver loop resides on the left ear, the right has two. Game is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in 2018 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts deluxe_melticstar_06.jpg deluxe_melticstar_02.jpg Deluxe melticstar 01.png 8E6D8E7F-C15D-4C0E-BCA1-56AE6D05E9AE.jpeg P-70.png 9F475EDD-4F34-43F9-88DE-678BA2A4D8E3.jpeg Sparking Guitar Rhythm for You! Yattemita.png New Opening of the Well-Known Shopping Mall Yattemita.png This is My Perfect Cool Coord! Yattemita.png DrZVaOQU0AA9v2K.jpg 12.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 24 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 2.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 3.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 5.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 7.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 8.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 9.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 11.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 12.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 13.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 15.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 16.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 18.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 23.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE 24.png Sweet Sweet Dreams.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE 26.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 29.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 30.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 31.jpg Cosmetic Silhouette End Pose.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord PriTickets.jpg Category:Mel Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Romance Beat Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Super Rare Coord